


Homecoming

by Vulcanmi



Series: Thawing Universe [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sequel, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanmi/pseuds/Vulcanmi
Summary: Thor realizes he might be a little bit in love with the Winter Soldier.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Thor and Bucky's arc in this series. When I find the time I'll try to finish up the last fic idea I have for this universe, another Stoki one. Thanks for reading!

It’s bad enough that his father is dead. 

Finding out that he has a sister dead set on destroying his home and him really puts the icing on the cake, though. And of course, discovering more of Odin’s lies. Always a good time, that.

But he doesn’t have to fight alone. 

He has his brother, and he has the Avengers, even though he told all of them they didn’t have to help. This was an Asgardian problem. 

Captain America’s only response had been “Avengers, assemble.” 

At the end of it all, Hela’s gone, and Asgard is destroyed, but his people remain. As they’re getting ready to leave, he can’t help but walk over to Bucky for a more personal goodbye than the others received.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be able to come back to Earth. We need to find a place where our people can live freely once more.”

Bucky smiles and claps a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll have a lot of wrestling to catch up on when you get back.”

After Heimdall’s sent them away, he feels Loki staring at him. He turns, smile fading a fraction.

“Why didn’t you ask him to come with us? He would have said yes. And I’m sure Earth can spare one of its ‘mightiest heroes.’” Loki looks completely at ease, but Thor can see the strain around his eyes. 

He knows it will be difficult for Loki to be apart from his lover for however long it takes them to resettle Asgard. 

“Why didn’t you ask Steve?”

Loki looks away. “Because I don’t know what he would have said.”

+

It takes a year and several months before Thor steps foot on Earth again. Loki is by his side. They walk up the familiar steps to the familiar apartment building, and pause in front of a familiar door.

He can hear voices from the other side. Steve and Bucky’s. One of them says something unintelligible, then they both laugh.

“I see they’ve been getting along just fine without us.”

Thor shakes his head, and repeats words he knows he’s said before. “Jealousy doesn’t become you, brother.”

Loki glances over at him and raises an eyebrow. “Nor does pining you.”

He knocks on the door before Thor can ask what he means.

It’s opened a second later, by none other than Captain America. As soon as he lays eyes on Loki, his whole demeanor changes. His eyes widen, his lips part. His shoulders relax. He opens his mouth, but then closes it instead of saying anything, then takes three steps out the door and drags Loki into his arms.

Thor looks away awkwardly when they kiss, resting his hands on his hips. When he turns his gaze back towards the door, he sees a familiar head of dark hair, and his heart jumps in his chest.

He steps inside, bypassing the increasingly passionate kiss between his brother and Steve (he and the captain are going to have to have a talk about public displays of affection around him), and finds Bucky already looking his way.

For a second, they just remain where they are, Thor standing, and Bucky sitting on the couch, legs propped up on a brand new coffee table. Then Thor can’t resist walking over, though perhaps with less purpose than Steve had had.

Bucky gives him a smile. There’s something in it that seems easier than it had before, looser. Calm. “I hope you’re not expecting a kiss, too.”

Thor presses a hand to his chest. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Not that much."

Thor tries not to be hurt by the joke, but it doesn’t quite work.

Bucky finally stands from the couch, and closes the remaining distance between them to give him a hug.

Thor holds him tight, lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This is their first hug but somehow he’s missed doing it. He squeezes, before forcing himself to let go, because he knows a few more seconds and he won’t want to.

It’s been so long.

He looks over Bucky’s face, seeing there aren’t as many shadows as there used to be. He wonders when they left. Who helped coax them away.

“Have you told the others you’re back?”

“No. Loki wanted to come here first, of course.”

Bucky’s smile turns a little sly, and he looks past Thor to where Steve and Loki are no doubt still embracing. “I’m sure Steve’s glad he did. I’ll call Stark. He’ll want to have a party.”

Bucky shifts away, but then pauses, and raises an eyebrow. “…? Okay, no party.”

Thor frowns. “Hmm? Why?”

“You didn’t look too thrilled by the prospect.”

“Ah…”

Bucky shakes his head. “I get it. You just got back from saving your world and stuff. Stark’s parties can be a little much.” He folds his arms across his chest, tilts his head. “Since you’re here though. Maybe we could have a little party of our own. I think Steve and Loki will be otherwise occupied.”

The disappointment Thor only just noticed swirls away at the prospect of having a little time to catch up with his friend.

He’s lost a lot of friends. None of the warriors three survived Hela’s attack. He’s close with others on Asgard, but he feels he and Bucky have forged a bond through their evenings together. He’s excited to see the Avengers, yes, but for now…he’d rather just focus on Bucky.

“…Is that a yes?”

Thor laughs, and drapes an arm around the other’s shoulder, pulling him towards the kitchen. “Yes. Steven! Hands where I can see them!”

+

“So, you’re the king of Asgard now.”

They’re spread out on the couch. Bucky’s feet are in his lap, his own legs are smooshed against the back of the couch, but it’s comfortable enough. There’s a bowl of popcorn resting on Bucky’s thighs, and occasionally he’ll toss a piece his way. He’s managed to catch more in his mouth than he’s missed, but the couch and floor are still littered with it. They’ll have to clean up before Steve and Loki return.

“Yes.” It’s an odd thing to think about. King of Asgard. He’d thought he was ready years ago. He’d had no idea how much was left to learn.

“I guess you’ll be pretty busy then, huh? I’m surprised they let you get away like this.”

Thor frowns, and a piece of popcorn bounces off his nose. “My people understand I have obligations to Earth, as well…I will be able to come when I’m needed.”

“I guess this means no more wrestling nights.”

Another piece of popcorn hits him, this time on his forehead. “Well. Maybe just every once in a while.” Thor clears his throat, shifting the arm he’d been resting on Bucky’s legs, suddenly feeling like it’s in the way. “Perhaps you might return with me, for a time. There is no television, but I’m sure my people would enjoy meeting one of Earth’s mightiest heroes again.”

Bucky laughs. “Me? In space?” He tosses up three pieces of popcorn and catches them all without a problem, chewing with a hum. “Well. Why not?”

Thor grins.

+

It’s odd seeing Bucky among Asgardians. It surprises Thor how well he fits in. They give him some clothing to wear, because theirs is more practical for the every day activities in New Asgard. Bucky lets him braid his hair and it all feels very strange, in a good way. After their first hunt together, he claps his friend on the shoulder and gives him a wide smile. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you Asgardian.”

Bucky grins and walks closer to the beast they’d slain, probably curious about its six legs. They don’t have anything like this on Midguard. “Let’s hope the Asgardian women feel the same way.”

It’s a harmless, offhand comment, but something about it gives Thor pause. 

Bucky notices. “What? Can’t handle a little competition?” There’s a soft, barely-there smile on his face. It’s so different from the permanently grumpy frown he used to wear. It takes Thor a second too long to think of a response, and Bucky tilts his head. “Oh yeah, you never mentioned. Any new, special lady in your life?”

As Thor stares at his friend, he realizes he might have a problem. “No. No special lady.”

Bucky gives him a quizzical, almost amused look. “Why not?”

Thor doesn’t have an answer, so he gives a helpless shrug, and a smile of his own.

After a second, Bucky raises an eyebrow. “You’re not still thinking about Jane, are you?”

“No! No. I haven’t thought about Jane in that way since…” He thinks about it, realizes he can pinpoint an exact moment and decides to change his wording. “In a long time.”

Bucky grins and nudges his arm. “Good. Come on, you said there was going to be a feast, right? Let’s see if we can’t find someone who tickles your fancy.”

+

“Finally figured it out, have you?”

Thor jumps. He’d been sitting on a bench a ten minute walk away from Steve and Bucky’s apartment for about an hour now, just watching the stars. It calmed his thoughts. Tearing his eyes away from them felt like taking his head and shaking it until his brain fell out his ears.

Loki was sitting next to him. There was no telling for how long, he hadn’t been giving his surroundings much thought. What could harm him here?

“Figured what out?” Thor sighs when he realizes Loki had spoken.

His brother turns his head to look at him. “Bucky.”

Thor is bewildered. “Bucky? What about him.”

Loki rolls his eyes and stands. “Oh I’m sorry, did you plan on spending another year oblivious as a sack of rocks? My mistake.” He straightens his jacket, and walks off.

“Wait!”

He does.

“…Perhaps my mind _has_ been on the Winter Soldier recently…”

Loki gives him a smirk, and sits back down. “Frankly, I don’t know what’s taken you so long. I’ve never known you to be one so hesitant about taking what you want.”

Thor frowns. “I’m not sure what I want. I greatly enjoy the time Bucky and I spend together. Yet for some reason I find myself…?

“Wanting more?”

“I…suppose that is accurate.”

“So? What’s stopping you?”

There’s the question. “Bucky is not like my other conquests. Nor is he like Jane.”

“I should certainly hope not.”

“Loki, if you want to help, shut up.”

“Shutting up.”

“Bucky is…a warrior. A Midguardian warrior. I cannot simply…”

“Simply…?”

He can’t quite find the right words. “… _Woo_ him.”

Loki gives him a sympathetic look. “Afraid you’ve lost your touch?”

Thor glares. “I do not wish to ruin what we have. I’m not even certain if his tastes…”

“Ahh, now that is an issue. Honestly, I didn’t know _your_ tastes lie that way. Or was I perhaps wrong in your intentions? Would one night with the Winter Solder satisfy you?”

It was true his previous trysts with men had been limited to a simple sharing of pleasures. He’d always preferred the fairer sex. Perhaps that was why he found himself very much at a loss. There was certainly nothing “fair” about Bucky. “I am not sure. I don’t think so.”

Loki hums.

Thor shifts in his seat, trying to figure out a way to ask what he wants to without upsetting his brother. “Steve tells you everything...has he ever said anything about Bucky...? Or...did they ever...?”

Loki fixes him with a glare, and Thor supposes that probably wasn’t the way after all. “No, they did not. ...I did inquire about Bucky’s feelings, but Steve seemed unsure.”

It’s rather embarrassing to have his baby brother asking the friend of someone he was interested in how they feel about him. Even more embarrassing that he’s caught up by this in the first place. As Loki said, he’s never been the type to hesitate when it came to matters of the heart.

“So? What will you do?”

“...I don’t know.”

+

“What’s up with you?”

“Hmm?” Thor looks over at Bucky, who’s tugging his shirt back on. He hadn’t really been able to enjoy their sparring session as much as usual, finding himself distracted.

“You let me win about four times.”

Thor guiltily rubs the back of his neck. “If you knew I was not concentrating why did you not say something sooner?”

“I was winning.”

A smile wants to twitch at his lips, and the feeling only grows harder to ignore when he sees the small smirk on Bucky’s.

“So? What’s up?”

Thor opens his mouth, but can’t think of anything to say. No excuse comes immediately to mind, and for one brief moment of insanity he thinks about telling the truth. He swallows it down just before it can tumble from his lips.

Bucky continues to watch him, and Thor forces a carefree smile.

“Nothing of importance, my friend.”

Bucky tilts his head quizzically, but nods. “If you say so. Come on, I found this movie I think you’d like.”

When they get back to Steve’s apartment, it’s conspicuously empty. He still hasn’t come back from Loki’s. Thinking about that too much makes Thor feel weird, so he tries not to imagine what could be taking the Captain so long to return.

Bucky falls back on the couch and picks up the remote, resting his feet on the new coffee table and crossing his legs at the ankles. “You’re staring at me again.”

“What?” Thor feels immediately chagrined, but the “again” is worrisome. “What do you mean ‘again’?”

“What does ‘again’ normally mean?”

Thor frowns, quickly turning his head to look at the TV as it flicks on. “I wasn’t staring.” Bucky doesn’t say anything in response, and after a second Thor looks back at him, a little irritated by how completely relaxed he is. “I wasn’t.”

The Winter Soldier snorts, and Thor narrows his eyes. He thinks back to what Loki said, to what he’s been running through his mind, over and over again. His eyes drop from Bucky’s eyes to his mouth, feeling nearly intimidated by the shape of it. Wondering how it would fit against his own.

“You’re staring,” Bucky repeats, and this time Thor can do nothing but nod.

“I am.” Immediately after the words are said, he wishes he could swallow them back down and forget the conversation ever happened. He would never call himself a coward, but when Bucky turns his head to look at him, one eyebrow raised, a twinge of unease runs through him.

But he’s Thor, the god of thunder, and Bucky’s staring at him like he expects him to do something, so he does.

He wets his lips, leans in, closes his eyes…

…And feels a hard hand on his chest, preventing him from closing the last few inches between them. He blinks, looking up at blue-gray irises, too close to be anything but a stormy blur.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks the question without leaning back, tone entirely too casual.

Thor straightens, and Bucky’s hand falls away. “I…” Thor had never been eloquent, but he thinks he’s even less so, around this man. “Well. I was going to kiss you.” In fact, he’s a little confused as to why he’d been stopped. Bucky doesn’t seem to _not_ want to kiss him, after all, and he feels like any displeasure would have been made apparent by now, at least.

“Why?”

Thor’s mouth falls open for a few seconds. “Wh…why? Because…because I want to.” He doesn’t understand.

Bucky purses his lips for a second, like he’s considering something very hard, and then just shakes his head.

“…What? Is…do you _not_ want me to?” Should he be apologizing? Trying again?

Bucky turns to face the TV again, sighing. “I think there are very few people that would turn you down, Thor.”

He takes a moment to properly appreciate that compliment, but it can’t quite distract him from his disappointment. “Then…why are you?”

“Because. I don’t want just a kiss.”

“I would be very, very open to giving you more. A lot more.” The thought alone is quite an enticing one. He has seen with his own eyes just how strong the Winter Soldier is. He wouldn’t have to be gentle. He doesn't think Bucky would want him to be, either.

Bucky glances at him, looking amused. “Yeah, I know.”

“You know?”

“You’re kind of obvious.”

The conversation is devolving faster than Thor can keep up with. He wants to go back in the other direction, back towards what he could give Bucky. “Well, I wasn’t exactly trying to be subtle.”

Bucky waves a hand. “I mean, before that.”

“Before that? How?” He’d barely known himself.

“I told you, you stare. It’s obvious,” he repeats, and Thor clears his throat.

He wants to argue. “It wasn’t that obvious.”

“Real obvious.”

“Fine. If you were aware of my…attentions, why did you not do anything about it?”

Bucky sighs. “I told you. That’s not what I want. I could find someone to fuck. I don’t need you for that.”

Thor’s initial instinct is to insist on his prowess in bed, but the real meaning behind Bucky’s words register a short while afterwards. “Oh. _Oh._ ” He thinks onLoki’s words, to the question he’d asked himself every day since.

_Would one night with the Winter Solder satisfy you?_

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t think so. Bucky is…appealing. But that isn't why he’d come back to continue spending time with him. All of the Avengers are appealing, in one way or another. And a fair few are certainly more his type.

He leans forward again, reaching out to press a tentative touch to Bucky’s metal shoulder. It isn’t as cool as he thought it’d be.

Bucky glances at him, and Thor wets his lips. “Then let me give you what you want.”

Up goes those eyebrows again. “You sure you can handle me?”

Thor chuckles. This time when he leans in, Bucky meets him halfway.

With surprising intensity. The kiss starts off heated and gets _scalding_ very quickly, Bucky’s mouth talented in a way Thor hadn’t expected, the teasing drags of his teeth just so very _Bucky_ , it’s almost a little overwhelming. He hadn’t realized how long he’d wanted this.

There’s a hard shove to his chest, and Thor grunts, hitting the back of the couch. In the next second, he has a lapful of his dear friend, and one metal hand yanking his head back by the long strands of his hair.

He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten so aroused, so quickly.

His previous lovers had been passionate, but never so demanding. Bucky sucks hard at his throat, and Thor lets out a strangled noise, his hands flying to grab the thighs he’s had multiple fantasies about and squeeze, rough.

For just a second, he worries about the pressure, but then Bucky grinds forward with a grunt, and he remembers that he’s not like the other Midguardians, not so easily breakable, and squeezes even harder, just because he can.

Bucky’s mouth trails up his neck to his ear, and Thor decides it’s time to leave the couch behind.

+

Bucky is one of the quietest men he knows, but underneath him, knees digging into his hips hard enough to bruise, one hand against the headboard, he’s _loud_.

Thor loves every noise he’s able to drag out of him, and in between his frenzied thrusts, when he can no longer resist the red of those lips that fit do perfectly against his, he loves the taste of them, too.

He takes Bucky twice on his bed, and when that breaks, he moves to the wall instead. He doesn’t think Steve will notice the small crack they left behind. To be honest, it's hard to care about whether he will. It's hard to think about anything but the limbs around him, the goading, teasing words whispered in his ear, the demands, yells for more...

When the both of them are finally sated, exhausted, spread out on the floor on top of twisted sheets, Bucky twists just enough so that his cheek is resting against Thor’s side. He doesn’t know why he waited so long. Can’t remember what held him back.

Next to them, the fractured bed frame gives an ominous creak.

Bucky mumbles “Steve’s gonna kill us.”

Thor grunts “I will purchase you a new bed.”

"Do you even have any US dollars?"

"Any what?"

Bucky snickers, turns, wraps an arm around him. He can feel the gentle tremble of laughter running through him, and a serene smile curls his lips.

Thor knows precisely what falling in love feels like.


End file.
